Californication
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: She didn't need Santana to tell her Jesse was a spy. She knew what one looked like. Or at least she should…she was one. Rachel was there to ensure a win for her team back in California, the funny thing was all she really wanted was redemption. St.Berry
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi-Kari**: Okay, I don't own. This is an alternate ending to Season 1 and the summer beyond! I miss St. Berry...it needs to come back! I've had this sitting on my harddrive for awhile and decided it needed to go up as there is a severe lack of St. Berry fics. Please leave me feedback and show me that this ship hasn't died with the egging and Finchel of Season 2! PS bonus points for anyone who can tell me the movie that the other team's name came from!

* * *

**Californication**

**Chapter 1**

Jesse pulled his shoulder sharply away from another sweaty club goer. This wasn't exactly his scene. He liked the people around him to be…clean, to say the least. And, really, all he wanted right now was to be asleep in his nice hotel room before practice tomorrow. They had one week until Nationals and he just wanted to be done. Everything had begun to feel like a chore.

Nationals themselves felt like a chore. He was out of school and all he wanted was to move on to bigger and brighter…UCLA. He didn't want to be stuck in high school anymore with all the little reminders of who he currently is and what he had to give up to get there. He wanted to just move on and become what he currently felt, a tortured artist.

He snorted lightly, at least emotional depth was something his sacrifices had given him or one in particular. He didn't regret it. He couldn't live his life with regrets. Granted, when they met again, which they would, he would make things right. He was in the wrong. There was no doubt about that, but right now he was sure Rachel Berry wouldn't even listen to anything he said. And he wasn't in a position where he could offer her any solace. But Jesse St. James wasn't worried because he knew she was his soul mate and he was going to get her back one day…just not today.

No, today he was checking out the only team they hadn't competed against before with Shelby. He glanced over at his coach as she looked around in distaste. Jesse was sure she was going to be hell to deal with right now. She was already sour enough that she had to leave baby Beth in daycare at the hotel, but now she was dragged to a place that obviously insulted every inch of her being. Jesse couldn't find it in himself to disagree. The music was tasteless and the annoying beat was slowly pounding out his hearing, something he certainly couldn't live without. And the dancing…well he was sure several people on the dance floor weren't even dancing. He flinched as he saw a body part that really shouldn't ever be out in public…in fact he was sure it was illegal. That couple was definitely _not_ dancing.

"How can any coach allow their team to perform anything here? It's negligence. And obviously no one checked IDs! They could get disqualified for this!" She mumbled harshly looking around for where this team was supposed to be.

"Should we just have them disqualified?" Jesse asked shrugging. He really just wanted everything over with.

"And explain to them why we were here? Especially me with you? I think not. And don't forget you're under 21, too." Shelby looked at him disapprovingly. It was just inviting talk of a scandal and yes she was retiring, but not until after Nationals. She didn't need something like that marring her reputation and that of Beth's.

He tried to pull off a reasonably chastised look, but was just too tired. All he wanted was to be in bed depressed. Perform in a week. Go home and finish packing. Move his life forward to reach the inevitabilities. He had a goal in mind and if there was one word to describe Jesse St. James it was driven.

Shelby eyed him slightly. "Jesse, you need to snap out of-"

She cut herself off as the lights dimmed and opening notes broke through the air. The entire crowd seemed to shift towards the boy that stood on the small stage towards the back of the club.

Jesse's eyes widened, "Oh dear God, they're going to butcher Touch Me. Why are they even touching Spring Awakening…that's one of my favorites and at a club." He mumbled shaking his head in disgust.

Shelby glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to even think about you and that play." The character of Melchior was very similar to Jesse with his smooth talking seduction. She could only be grateful that he hadn't pulled it on Rachel…or at least wasn't successful. She wasn't about to ask for clarification.

"What the hell?" Jesse snarled slightly taking a step forward and breaking her from her train of thought.

Shelby wasn't quite sure what he was looking at, but from what she could tell this show choir was actually good so he couldn't be insulted with the portrayal of the song. "What?"

"Rachel." The word seemed to hang limply in the air.

Shelby focused her gaze on the group in front of them. Her eyes widened when she finally caught sight of her daughter. If Jesse hadn't told her that Rachel was up there she would have never known. She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a small black vest that left nothing to the imagination, hair cascading down her back as the male lead spun her slightly before wrapping his arms around her in a way that she was sure would enrage Rachel's fathers. Shelby was stuck between being appalled and pushing her way through the crowd, procuring her daughter from the hands of that boy.

Jesse spun quickly and started forcing his way out of the club. Shelby glanced between her daughter and her male lead. She pushed roughly as she started to follow Jesse. The irony wasn't lost on her. She always seemed to pick her team or life over her biological daughter.

It almost took her a whole minute to exit the club, but it felt like an eternity. She was certain that Jesse would be well down the block by the time she made it out to the door, but to her surprise he was leaning casually against the wall next to the door. The bouncer seemed to be watching him out of the corner of his eye and Shelby distinctly felt nerves wash over her. If Jesse got in a fight with that man she was sure they could kiss Nationals goodbye along with what was left of their reputation. She would never be able to teach again. Jesse would lose his scholarship and possibly a limb. No, this was not good.

"Jesse, let's go back to the hotel." She spoke softly and slowly trying to appease him. She could tell he was angry. His entire body was tensed as he leaned against the wall. His hands were shoved deeply in his pockets in an effort to look nonchalant, but he was only managing to pull off angry boyfriend perfectly.

"No." It was curt and low.

"Jesse." Shelby tried her commanding voice that normally made every member in VA, including Jesse, flinch, but he stayed firm. After a pause she asked the inevitable, "What are you planning on doing? Wait out here for her?"

Jesse's head bounced slightly, "All night if I have to."

Shelby let out an exasperated sigh. He was being ridiculous about a girl that he didn't even have a 'real' relationship with, "Why? What could you possibly say to her?"

His eyes narrowed as his head snapped to look at her. Shelby had to refrain from shuddering. She had never seen him look like this. This was more than determined. He literally looked like this was his last chance. "If you want to run away from her feel free, but I want answers. I want to know why she's up there. I want to know why she's dressed like that. I want to tell her how I didn't mean those things I did or said. I love her. Those are things I could possibly say to her." He sneered slightly at the end.

Shelby was floored. She hadn't realized that Jesse had cared about Rachel that much. Sure he had told her that he didn't want to see Rachel hurt, but that was the extent. Shelby let out a small disbelieving laugh. Everything fit now. She wondered why he had taken so well to Bohemian Rhapsody. Yes, he was a star in the making, but it had been a little too easy for Shelby's comfort. Now she knew why he was acting like his world had fallen apart. Teenage love always felt like it was the end of the world. She could remember that well.

She nodded slightly before taking up his side away from the door. She should talk to Rachel, too. It was apparent that she didn't have proper supervision right now and that didn't sit right with her. Rachel was practically advertising and that wasn't something she would allow her daughter to do…even an estranged one.

Ten minutes had barely passed in awkward silence and questioning looks from the bouncer when Jesse saw the first of Sparkle Motion, a name that Jesse and Shelby had agreed was atrocious, came out the doors. He scanned the laughing group looking for Rachel. He finally spotted her less than a foot from him, her arms linked with a black haired girl. They were all smiles and seemed to bubble excitement. With a sharp movement he had her by the arm and pulled her away from the other girl.

"What the hell!" The girl talking with Rachel screeched as she leaned forward to try and grab Rachel back, but Jesse jerked her right out of reach again.

The entire team turned to look at the commotion and it seemed they instantly closed ranks. Shelby was sure she had never seen a team so ready to back one of their teammates. The lead male moved forward and sent a questioning glance to Jesse and Shelby.

"Let go of me, Jesse." Rachel's voice was quiet but firm as she flailed her arm harshly trying to get him to disengage his grasp.

His hand tightened, "No."

Her eyes narrowed before she stomped firmly on his foot. In reaction to the sudden pain, he ripped his hand off of her and she took a step back towards her team looking at them both. "Shelby. Jesse. Good to see you both." Her voice was light and slightly mocking.

Several members of the team behind her laughed and Shelby got the distinct feeling that she was missing something big. "What are you doing here, Rachel?"

Rachel gestured flippantly with her hand to the kids standing behind her. "Performing with my team of course."

Shelby definitely knew she was missing something when the kids behind her daughter seemed to draw in tighter. "New Directions is your team."

This time Rachel laughed with her entire team. She shook her head slightly trying to calm down. "That's a joke. Those kids can barely keep pitch. Like I would really leave Sparkle Motion and join them? That's the biggest joke I've heard."

Shelby was sure she was confused. Before she could form a coherent thought Jesse stepped forward. "What do you mean leave them? You were a part of New Directions. You weren't ever a part of this team." Jesse gestured behind her and seemed to hiss the word team.

In turn, Rachel just tilted her head slightly. "No. I was about as much of a part of New Directions as you were. I joined Sparkle Motion my freshman year. I attended New California High for part of my sophomore year, thus qualifying me to compete when I reenrolled a month ago. New Directions was just something I setup so that I could get into the Ohio Glee Circuit." She shrugged lightly.

"Why?" It was the only thing that filled Shelby's mind. She couldn't understand why Rachel had ended up in Ohio if she was going to school in California. It just didn't add up.

"Why?" Rachel echoed glancing backwards smiling at the male lead. "Reconnaissance of course. We needed information on the team that would present us with the most trouble when we made it back to Nationals."

Jesse balled his fists, "You thought it would be that easy to make it to Nationals?"

Rachel laughed lightly, "Look at us! And we would have been at Nationals last year if it wasn't for the incident after Regionals. But hey, it gave us a chance to get the scoop on you guys."

"Why didn't you just come directly to Carmel then? Why did you go to the trouble of creating a glee club? That doesn't even make sense!" Jesse's raised voice finally brought the bouncer over.

"Trouble, Rae?" His voice was deep as he came to stand next to Rachel.

She just shook her head, "Ex-boyfriend. No trouble, John." The bouncer nodded, but made no move to walk back to his post. "I couldn't just walk into Carmel. I wasn't sure what Shelby would do. I was sure she thought she would be breaking the contract and then contact my fathers. Then the jig would be up before it even began."

Something clicked for Shelby, "You knew I was your mother?" The idea left her breathless. All the time she had been suffering over how to tell Rachel and the girl had already known.

Rachel rolled her eyes and one of the girls from the back of the group called forward, "Of course! Why do you think she was sent? As soon as we saw you were the coach of Vocal Adrenaline there was our opening."

Shelby's eyes didn't stray from Rachel's face, "You were going to use me to get information?" She couldn't stop the hurt and disbelief that flooded her system.

Rachel shrugged slightly, "Don't take it personal. We were looking for an easy in. Jesse actually ended up being the easiest in. He was probably doing the worst job at spying I've ever seen." Her eyes snapped to his, "Seriously, don't have the routines sent directly to your phone and then leave it out in the open."

The male lead laughed heartily, "And make sure they weren't just forwarded to some email you didn't know! Seriously, dude." He slung his arm over Rachel's shoulders causing her to lean back and send him a bright smile. "Let's go, guys. Coach will kill us if we're not back by midnight and I want some pizza!" The group nodded and murmured their agreements before turning to their original direction.

Shelby was rooted to the spot. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around this Rachel. This wasn't who she was excited to meet a few months before. This wasn't the girl that she knew could take care of herself. She shook her head in denial, "No. She was in Ohio with her fathers. She lived in Ohio with her fathers."

Jesse turned to look at her wide-eyed, "I never saw them."

"What do you mean you never saw them?" Shelby barely managed to turn her head and look at her lead. Everything seemed to be taking too much work.

"I never saw them." His eyes were wide as they were locked on her face, but Shelby could tell his attention was far from her. "I mean they were never there! I never saw them! She wasn't living with them! I was over there all hours of the day. I couldn't have always missed them."

Jesse was in complete disbelief. He never thought to ask her about them. He never thought twice about why she was always available when he wanted to do something or always alone. He never asked why all the pictures on the wall seemed to have been taken the same day. He never thought to ask her about it. In fact, the only time he could remember her even mentioning them was when she told him that her daddy always said not to take friendship personal. It was probably the only time in his eighteen years where he didn't understand what someone was saying. It had come out of the blue, too. They had been talking about traveling over the summer, something he knew wouldn't actually happen, and then she just out of the nowhere said that nothing could be counted on and pulled the phrase out. Now it made sense. She was telling him, then, that she knew just as well as he did that they wouldn't be doing anything that summer. She was telling him not to take what she was going to do personal.

He shook his head. "No. No. That wasn't her. I know Rachel. I know her."

Shelby placed her hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off. He wasn't fooling her with that line. He was only trying to fool himself. That confidence wasn't something you could put on. The girl that was capable of trying to use her mother for information was the real Rachel Berry and it made her sick. If she had known that this was Rachel, she would have done something. She would have tried to be in her life. What she had just seen was a jaded, angry, little girl stuck in a woman's body. She didn't care about what happened to other people. This Rachel was the type that shrugged off hurting someone as collateral damage. And it frightened Shelby. She wasn't sure what Rachel was capable of, but what she had just seen wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. That she was sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi-Kari**: Wow, I didn't expect such wonderful feedback...please give me more! I'm trying not to stray too far outside of the characters. Obviously, Rachel is OC, but I'm trying to keep Jesse just as pompously lovable as ever. And I'm trying to make Shelby a bit deeper than origionally protrayed. I'm not sure if I'm going to have New Directions come into this or not. I'm not 100% sure where everything is going. And yes to the few people that did get it right. Sparkle Motion is from the movie Donnie Darko! Virtual love for all of you! I don't own, but would love you forever if you left a message after the button!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day was tiring. Of course, it didn't help that thoughts of Rachel overcame Jesse's brain leaving sleep to the rest of his team. He felt like he was trapped in the movie (500) Days of Summer. He dissected every moment he was with Rachel. Every second they spent smiling at each other. Every word that slipped from her mouth. He needed to know what went wrong. The whole, already confusing situation, was only compounded by today's pre-National's activities.

Jesse hated the fact that there was a group number with all of the teams performing together at the beginning of the competition. It had only been instated last year when one of the directors decided unity among the top show choirs would be a good thing. Jesse thought it was simply an annoyance and added a little more naivety than he liked to his life. Half of these kids couldn't keep up with VA and he didn't need to look sloppy because another team was simply inferior. If this group number fostered anything it was resentment, not unity of like minded young adults. He glanced over at the surrounding five groups. The only one that was on a similar level as Vocal Adrenaline was Sparkle Motion; and that killed him.

He glanced over at Shelby. She was staring at Rachel, as the young girl threw her head back and laughed easily at something the male lead had said. The way the group functioned unnerved him. It was almost as if they gave off waves that made you want to think you were inferior. Granted it was true, VA knew they were better so it didn't affect them, but some of the other teams didn't look as unaffected.

The lead male placed his arm on Rachel's hip and Jesse had to stuff down the feeling that bubbled up in him. It was that same feeling that he always got when she used to sing with Finn. He didn't want to name it as jealousy, but he knew that was exactly what it was. He needed to get his mind off of her and fast, before he started a fight between the two clubs. VA and Sparkle Motion were both quick to anger and he was sure punching their male lead in the face would end in a free for all. Shelby would not be happy with kids in leotards and dance clothes rolling around on the floor. Both teams would be disqualified and he most definitely didn't want to see one of the blatantly inferior teams get anywhere near the first place trophy and national title because of his reckless emotions.

He approached Shelby quickly, trying to turn his back on the situation. She noticed his approach and cocked an eyebrow, "Trying not to think of World War Three?"

Jesse rolled his eyes before glancing back and clenching his hand, "You know me too well." He shook his head slightly. "Will you say something to the coach of Rhythmic Mirage? The girl they have me dancing with needs to stay on pitch or I'm going to throw her off the stage."

Shelby nodded, "Come on. They're both right over there. You might as well tell her, or it'll cause some problems and God forbid we have any more right now."

It was true. Shelby could only handle so much. Rachel was completely out of control and didn't mind flaunting it. Jesse was bringing angst to a level beyond that of Harry in the Potter Puppet Pals. And the rest of Vocal Adrenaline looked somewhere between sick and astonished. She wasn't sure what the story there was, but she wasn't exactly willing to breech it. She had heard some mumblings about eggs, but really…she didn't want to know. Right now she was most concerned about how to get through to her daughter and making sure Jesse didn't do anything stupid. Following that was making sure Vocal Adrenaline performed up to par and, of course, her newest daughter.

Within steps of the other coach, Jesse and Shelby's previous conversation was forgotten. Rhythmic Mirage's coach and lead singer were getting louder and the heated argument was starting to draw attention of some of the surrounding kids.

"I don't see how they only got a year suspension. It should have been longer than that." The small red head glared over at Rachel's team before turning back to her coach.

The coach sighed. He was getting too old for this and his graying hair wasn't the first hint of that. "Hayley, it was the board's decision what to do in that matter. Sparkle Motion served their time and they have every right to compete again."

"Why couldn't they compete last year?" Jesse couldn't stop himself from interrupting them. He remembered the night before Rachel had mentioned some sort of an incident.

His dance partner turned along with her coach before scoffing, "Don't you listen to the news? It was all over it last year. Those kids shouldn't be allowed around other people let alone in a competition. They're psychotic. Every last one of them."

"Hayley." The coach chastised before turning to Shelby and raising an eyebrow, "I am surprised that you don't know, though. It was all over the news and quite a scandal in the show choir community."

"I try to stay out of the politics. My group needs my focus." Shelby tried to shrug off the underhanded attack. Most of the time the show choir community was up in arms it was about costumes. They were too slutty or too glittery or too ugly. She couldn't be bothered with the superficial so she stopped paying attention to the "major scandals" a long time ago.

Hayley just scoffed slightly before throwing her loose hair over her shoulder, another thing that annoyed Jesse. Dance practice was a place for buns. That was something that Rachel always knew and every other girl in the room except Hayley, obviously. Hair in the mouth was never a pleasant experience for a dance partner.

"They practically killed a kid." The small girl sneered glancing over at Sparkle Motion who had come to a complete halt at her raised voice.

"That's not true. It was a little hazing that went a little bit out of control." Her coach tried to nudge Hayley back towards her team and close the discussion, but it only seemed to frustrate her more. She was coming close to crossing that fine line that the committee members upheld. It wasn't another team's place to pass judgment no matter how much he wanted to.

"Just a little hazing!" Her outburst caught the attention of the entire studio and there was no question from the silence that covered the room that everyone knew what was being discussed. "My cousin knew the kid! He has brain damage. They tried to drown him!" She quickly turned and pointed at Rachel and the male lead, "You are the reason he's still in rehabilitation. He'll never be the same and none of you care! You shouldn't be here. You should all be in jail!"

Sparkle Motion's coach, a mousy woman in her mid thirties, came forward hurriedly. "I'd appreciate if you'd shut your pitchy singer up."

Rhythmic Mirage's coach nodded tightly. "Hayley, stop right now or get out."

She reeled around. "No! Someone needs to say something! I won't compete with them!"

A clap silenced the room as one of the show choir committee members came forward, "One of the biggest lessons we try to teach in the world of competitive show choirs is professionalism. You, my dear, haven't shown any. You shouldn't question the board's decisions. You will get your wish. You're excused and if you try to perform with your team, all of Rhythmic Mirage will be disqualified."

Hayley stood in shock for a moment before turning around and stomping out of the room. She purposely slammed the door behind her as she went. Everyone was still and silent as the echoing of the door rang out through the room.

The committee member sighed slightly, "Anyone else?" No one dared move a muscle.

Something didn't sit well with Jesse and he glanced at Shelby. There was no reason that they only got a one year suspension. If what Hayley said was true then they should have at least gotten banned for longer. And that was if the entire team wasn't forced to be disbanded. Instead, they were just disqualified from competing in Nationals that year. There was something else going on, or someone was being bought off in a very big way.

"We'll have to reassign partners. Luckily, we haven't been practicing for too long. Vocal Adrenaline, you won't have a problem performing with Sparkle Motion will you? I think it would be wise if we kept Rhythmic Mirage and Sparkle Motion apart for now."

Shelby eyed Jesse slightly before shaking her head no, "All of my students are professionals."

The committee member just shook her head in agreement, "Mr. St. James you'll be partnered with Ms. Berry." He eyed the rest of Sparkle Motion for a moment, "Mr. Allen, Ms. Kincade, and Mr. Matthews please see me. We'll rework a dance number for you in the back. Everyone else, please pair up with a new partner."

The three students smiled at each other before hurrying forward. Jesse couldn't help but roll his eyes. The kids from Sparkle Motion almost put cheerleaders to shame with the amount of enthusiasm they put into everything they did. But that was what would make them tough competition. Shelby always told them to look like they had so much talent it hurt and _always_ look like you enjoyed it. These kids did enjoy it, or they put on a really good façade. And they really did have _too_ much talent. It was almost overkill. Almost…not quite.

"The rest of you break a half hour for lunch. We'll work on this again when you come back."

Jesse turned immediately for the door. Hayley might be pitchy and the type of diva that he avoided at all costs, but she knew a whole lot more than she was letting on.

He didn't have to walk far to find her. She was about five paces from the room just sitting on the floor staring blankly at the floor. "Hayley, right?"

Her head snapped up and she wiped her eyes. "Careful, they might disqualify your team for talking to me."

Jesse wasn't sure if he was supposed to take that in jest, but her serious face made him think twice. "I wouldn't worry about it. VA is three, soon to be four, time National Champions. It would be hard to throw us out."

She eyed him cautiously before nodding slightly, "I hope you guys win, again. I couldn't stand it if Sparkle Motion won." She laughed sarcastically, "And my team will have a hard time winning without me."

Jesse just nodded noncommittally. They wouldn't win either way. Rhythmic Mirage was subpar at best, but he needed information and insulting her wouldn't get it. "You said they almost killed him? What happened?"

She glanced down the hallway before tearing up again, "Brad had just gotten into Sparkle Motion. Their tryouts are ridiculous and they start training the new recruits out of middle school so they are ready to compete by their first year."

"So what happened?" Jesse could understand dedication and VA did recruit out of middle school, but they didn't start training until their first day of Freshman Year. He wasn't even sure it was legal to start training them beforehand. It seemed like an unfair advantage.

She shrugged lightly rubbing at her eyes, "They don't start initiation until later on in the year. I guess it is a kind of hazing. But they call it trust exercises. He was excited to go. It meant he was really going to be a part of the team. He was excited and they almost killed him!"

He leaned closer, "What happened?"

She shook her head and kind of shrugged, "They drowned him. He would have died, but they called the police and left him almost dead by the ocean."

Jesse shuddered slightly. Sure VA hazed their new recruits, but it was more along the lines of making them run down the street in only their underwear or on the rare occasion naked. It was never something dangerous. "How could drowning someone be considered a trust exercise?"

"If you trust your teammates and don't panic in any situation you're fit for Sparkle Motion. If you can't keep a level head or you can't trust your team to know when you are in too deep you don't deserve to be on the team." The voice startled Jesse and Hayley making them jump apart. "You shouldn't go around fishing for answers, Jesse. It's unbecoming of a professional. Or if you do, don't do it where you can be overheard." Rachel was leaning against the wall about five feet from them. "We're going to start practice in a few minutes, Jesse." She turned to walk back in the room before stopping and looking at them again. "And Hayley, loose lips sink ships."

"Good luck." Jesse mumbled quietly to Hayley as he followed Rachel's retreating form. He really shouldn't have followed Hayley in the first place and he didn't know if Rachel would tell the board members about his prying. He just didn't know this Rachel and it was frightening. It was really stupid to take such a huge chance. VA was a champion, but Sparkle Motion had to have someone in their corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibi-Kari**: I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but I wanted to give a little more hints to why Rachel is who she is and what not only Jesse, but Shelby need to do to help her. I don't own. And I'm a little lost in this story. If you have suggestions I would love to read through them! PS for some reason my tenses were all messed up this chapter. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He walked through the door and it seemed like the entirety of Sparkle Motion was looking at him. It was more than unnerving. It was like the freaking Village of the Damned. Or maybe Children of the Corn. Either way it was kids straight out of a horror movie. The only difference was the bright smiles and amount of spandex in the room.

He took a deep breath before he walked up to Rachel who was tapping her foot lightly in the middle of the room. "We should practice once ourselves before we start with the rest of the group. Some kids are having a hard enough time following the routine themselves without wasting their time trying to see if we can dance together." It was an offhand comment that Jesse knew was meant to funkify the competition. He couldn't blame her, though. It was the truest statement he'd heard come out of her mouth since he saw her yesterday. She looked over her shoulder. "Ryan. Music please." A younger boy, probably a freshman, from Sparkle Motion nodded brightly before bouncing over to the small boom box at the front of the room.

Jesse took up the opening stance behind her. "Might as well sing along with it. We need to start desensitizing everyone to how good we are." There was no harm playing along and lessening the competition. It would come down to VA and Sparkle Motion anyway. That he was sure of.

He watched closely as her lips flinched upwards slightly before she steadied her face and nodded towards him. "Might as well."

The opening bars of Kids by MGMT filled the small studio before their voices overshadowed the music and left it seeming hollow. Jesse couldn't believe how it was still so easy with her. They always moved in sync. They sang like they had practiced for years. They fit and you couldn't fake that. He mentally nodded to himself as he pulled her into a flawless lift. He knew her. He still could see her. If they could do this together then it was proof that he wasn't mistaken. He had always known her and whoever she was pretending to be right now wouldn't last against Jesse St. James.

The closing notes had barely echoed off the walls when the room broke out into applause. It was that moment watching Jesse and Rachel hold their last pose a second longer than necessary before spinning to each other smiling that Shelby realized it. This wasn't just teenage love. This was something different. Bigger than that. The way they looked at each other was exactly how her parents looked at each other. It was exactly how she wanted to look at a man, but she had never found the right one. And here she could see her biological daughter and her student sharing that look. Then it hit her how entirely wrong the situation was.

They weren't dating. They hadn't accidentally found each other. She had encouraged Jesse to spend time with Rachel. And then she had encouraged him to break it off and break her heart. And Rachel was different than the girl she had met back in Ohio and yet Jesse could still smile at her like that. After all the hurtful things she said to him just the night before he still wanted to smile at her like that. He still felt love. And Rachel, although she certainly wasn't acting that way, felt that same love. Shelby could see it practically brimming out of her daughter.

"Well, you certainly are the talent of Vocal Adrenaline." Shelby's eyes quickly darted to Sparkle Motion's male lead. He was approaching the two quickly, almost predatorily.

Rachel stumbled back from Jesse, towards her lead. "Best and brightest of VA. Doesn't say much for them does it, Luke?"

Luke. Shelby already hated him. The young lead was obviously sleeping with her daughter. Every move the two made screamed it and she could tell Jesse knew that, too. If the situation wasn't so serious she would almost think the color Jesse's skin was taking on was funny.

Luke wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist pulling her flush against him. "No, it certainly doesn't, but that does make this little contest easy pickings. They have chomps and as your dads like to remind us, it isn't always the talent that wins. You have to have the entire package. Luckily we do, but we can't take them too lightly."

"We do, too." A small girl that had been standing towards the back of the room quickly stepped into the open space. It seemed to take everyone a moment to realize that she was co-captain of Rhythmic Mirage.

Shelby watched as her daughter's face seemed to brighten. Rachel's smile expanded as she turned to the other girl. Rachel's voice took on sweet tone that Shelby hadn't heard since she was in high school and taunted the competition. "You are?"

The small girl's confidence seemed to falter for a moment before she reached up to tighten her hair and affix a show face. "Kelly Sanders now captain of Rhythmic Mirage. We sat next to each other at the welcome breakfast this morning. My team is just as good-"

"Karen-" Rachel started.

"Kelly." The girl corrected, a sign of slight irritation entering her voice.

Rachel waved a hand dismissively. "The entire package isn't just singing and dancing. You have to live your performance. You have to have the costumes, which your booster club most certainly did not supply you with. And you have to have the charm. You have to be memorable. You say I met you a few hours ago. Well, I couldn't even remember what team you were on. For all I knew you swayed in the back of VA, but I highly doubt they would take in the likes of you. Just face the facts, Kristin. Your little team doesn't have what it takes. The only one of you I remembered was the Hailey chick. And that was because she couldn't keep pitch. You and your little team are sub-par at best. Cute, but not going to make it to the end. This competition is between VA and Sparkle Motion." Rachel quickly turned from the smaller girl to smile at Luke, "I think I need a bottle of water. I don't normally have to talk this much. Can't have my voice failing me. I am the star after all."

Luke looked hesitantly towards Jesse before smiling and nodding to Rachel, "I'll grab one from the vending machine."

"You do that." Rachel replied offhandedly as she started to straighten her costume.

Jesse shook his head slightly. Her emotions were giving him whiplash. It was like she didn't want him to keep up. Which probably was true. "We're still great together."

The entire room got quiet and it seemed that every eye in Sparkle Motion was set on Jesse. Rachel hadn't turned to look at him. Instead, she was frozen, ridged.

Jesse decided to press his luck. He always did have enough to spread around. "We'll always be great together. Perfect, in fact. Inevitable."

The word seemed to shake Rachel out of her stupor. "We're both stars. Of course we'll be able to sing and dance well together. People of our caliber don't do anything half assed." Her voice was cool and she turned to look at him dispassionately.

He knew he had gotten under her skin. "Hmmm." Jesse dragged his eyes over her frame before meeting her eyes. He watched as she fidgeted slightly. He still affected her and that knowledge brought a smirk to his face. This was too easy. "If you say so."

He watched as her breath caught and couldn't stop the memories of how his lips used to be the ones to cause her to do that. She seemed about to respond when Luke ran back in the room.

"Water. And I also brought you a surprise, Rae." Luke laughed, but his eyes found Jesse's and seemed to level him with a glare.

Luke isn't someone that will just roll over. A formidable foe.

"Daddy!" Rachel squealed as she took off towards the man standing behind Luke, immediately throwing her arms around him.

Jesse immediately recognized him from the photographs, but seeing him in person wasn't the same. This was an intimidating, tall man. This wasn't the light hearted man Jesse saw in the photos. This man was hard. It was almost a jarring change. This wasn't what he had expected at all.

"Angel. I just came by to check on you and the team." He reached over Rachel's head and clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Everything good, Lu?"

Luke smiled brightly. "No real competition, but we won't take anyone too lightly."

Rachel's father seemed to beam with pride towards the young boy in front of him. "Good. I know you'll keep the entire team in line."

Jesse glanced at Rachel. She met his eyes before shifting them to the ground and taking a step closer to her father. Jesse knew that look. He knew what she was feeling. He had felt it more than once with his own parents. They weren't bad parents, per say. And it wasn't that they disapproved of you, but more that they could see all the good that everyone else did and somehow missed yours. It was written all over Rachel. This is what she was striving for. He is what pretend Rachel is seeking approval for and Jesse isn't sure if the older man even realizes it. This was his real foe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chibi-Kari**: Short chapter, but I'm so excited for Jesse's return tonight that I had to give you guys something to tide you over the few hours! And you know what would help tied me over until Mr. Groff's appearance on my tv screen? Reviews! I don't own...otherwise my story would be what you see on tv...not what is currently on tv. And I'd be rich...just sayin'.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hiram." Shelby's voice was firm as she strode past Jesse towards her daughter and the small group of Sparkle Motion that had gathered.

The man spun slightly. "Shelby Corcoran. Looking as beautiful and talented as always. I heard about the accident in New York. I'm sorry about that, but you've had such a wonderful run with your Glee Club. About to end, but good none-the-less. I guess that old adage rings true. Those who can't do, teach."

Shelby wasn't sure what to say to that. The accident that ruined her career and left her unable to have kids wasn't public knowledge. And then to have him throw it in her face like that. "How do you know about that?"

"New York?" He tilted his head to the side slightly and Shelby recognized that she was being mocked. This wasn't the same man from just sixteen years ago. Sure he was inclined to slightly mean teasing, but it always seemed rather benign. Or maybe he had always been this malicious and her naivety hadn't let her see it. She couldn't be sure of anything anymore. "Leroy and I kept tabs on you. You did give us our little girl and parental achievement is normally an indicator of what you can expect of the children."

Shelby wasn't sure how her failure had reflected on Rachel, by those standards. Shelby was almost frightened to follow that line of thought. Instead, she put it from her mind and allowed herself to focus on what she was originally going to say. "Do you know what your daughter has been doing lately?"

Shelby almost wanted to take her question back as soon as Rachel and Jesse both turned to her with equal looks of alarm. She blocked them out and focused on Hiram. He needed to know what was going on. She was almost certain Rachel wouldn't be gallivanting around if her fathers had been aware of what she was doing.

"Hopefully performing to the best of her abilities here alongside Luke and the rest of Sparkle Motion." He looked down at Rachel who was nodding that she was.

Shelby felt uncomfortable with the tone he used in that statement. It was like he didn't know how talented Rachel was. "Not about that. Rachel is immensely talented so of course she outshines everyone around her. I'm talking about her little stint in Ohio just a few weeks ago."

"Ohio?" He echoed thoughtfully. "You mean her short enrollment at that horrible school and involvement with that pathetic little group that claimed it was a Glee Club? They would have been better off as a stool choir." He shook his head in disgust. "Of course I knew about that. She was staying at our Ohio home. It would be completely irresponsible as a parent if I didn't. By the way where is your daughter? I heard you recently became a mother."

Shelby felt like she had been slapped. He knew what she had been doing. He probably knew that Rachel had originally planned to use her. And then he questioned her parenting abilities. Him. She could see the look on Rachel's face. It was the same look she saw Jesse give any time those horrible St. James parents came around. Thankfully that didn't seem often. Rachel's fathers on the other hand were attentive. That much she was sure of. But was this the type of attention she should be getting? Shelby almost wished Hiram was a little more like the St. James clan. "Beth is with hotel daycare." Shelby tried to brush it off quickly. She wasn't in the wrong. He was. Both the father's were. "So, you let Rachel live several states away alone and spy on another team." It wasn't a question and she made sure not to even let him believe it was.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the other coaches who seemed to be holding court in the corner of the room. "She was taking part of another team. Of course she would have exposure to the local teams. That's perfectly acceptable in the show choir handbook and I hardly consider it spying. Rachel is a responsible young adult that called us every night. The neighbors and the school board were all aware of her situation. Every protocol was followed. And at one point in time her therapist moved in with her so she wasn't completely without live-in supervision."

"And what was your justification that allowed that to happen? Huh? Why would you let a teenage girl live alone? That's just asking for an unplanned pregnancy or wild party. I know teenagers and I find it hard to believe that anyone would allow you to do such a thing." Shelby was disgusted. That wasn't how you treated a child. You couldn't just send them away for awhile and hoped they made adult decisions. Rachel was still a child. She wasn't capable of making those types of decisions. Peer pressure was just too strong at that age.

Hiram's eyes narrowed. "Well you obviously don't know my daughter. And she needed time away from Sparkle Motion. Not that I think any of this is your business." He turned towards Rachel. "I just wanted to see how the team was doing. My flight leaves in four hours so I need to get to the airport."

Rachel's face fell. "You aren't going to make the performance?"

"I have work to do, Rachel. I can't see all of your performances. JoAnne will film it like she always does and I'll be sure to watch it as soon as I get back." He was already half turned towards the door.

Rachel threw her arms around him quickly. "Thanks for seeing me before you left, Daddy! Have a good flight!"

He patted her slightly before making his way to the door. "Sparkle Motion will win if you put your everything into it." He called back to the group as he made his way out the door.

Rachel stood facing the door that her father disappeared through for a moment before turning towards her team with a bright smile, "You heard my Daddy! I think it's time in the individual practice room. We shouldn't waste a second of it."

The group all nodded and quickly gathered their things and started out the door. Shelby stepped forward as Rachel doubled back to pickup her bag. She needed to talk to Rachel. What just happened wasn't healthy and it wasn't normal.

Shelby stopped as a hand came to rest on her arm. She turned towards the person stopping her to find Sparkle Motion's coach looking at her young star. "Leave it."

Shelby bristled slightly. "She's my daughter."

The woman made eye contact. "Leave it for right now. You think you can say something to her, but you can't. Not right now." The woman let go of Shelby and headed towards the door her entire team had exited.

Shelby glanced back at Jesse who seemed entranced by the door. Maybe Sparkle Motion's coach was right. If Rachel was anything like Jesse there wasn't anything she could say to Rachel right now that would mean anything.


End file.
